Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable processing station or dark room and more particularly a dark room which is especially adapted for use with relatively large cameras such as the copy or process cameras shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,761 and 3,424,530, which patents are assigned to the same Assignee as the present application. In relatively large process cameras and other cameras often used in the graphic arts industry, such as shown in the aforementioned patents it is desirable to provide a portable processing station or dark room which can be interconnected and directly associated with the film support assembly at the business end of the camera so that film can be processed rapidly within the light tight enclosure of the dark room or process station. This arrangement minimizes the possibility of an inadvertent exposure of the film before developing and likewise provides for high production rates not heretofore possible when the camera and dark room are a considerable distance apart.
Moreover, because the processing station is portable and relatively light in weight, it may be readily moved with the camera when desired and in addition the dark room is much more economical to initially purchase and operate than a conventional dark room which usually occupies a special portion of a conventional building structure. Thus, a camera and portable processing station in combination in accordance with the present invention may be readily moved around to different offices in a building for use in different jobs without requiring extensive remodeling of the building. The processing station or dark room may also be used alone for developing films from all types of cameras whenever desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable processing station or dark room.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved portable processing station especially adapted for use in combination with process or copy cameras of the type shown and described in the aforementioned patents.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved camera-dark room combination of the character described.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable dark room which is relatively low in cost, light in weight, and easy and convenient to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable processing station or dark room of the character described having a novel light tight entrance curtain for opening and closing the entrance to the dark room and thus providing a light tight enclosure when the curtain is in the closed position.